


are you familiar with the cinematic masterpiece ‘dirty dancing’?

by TheMousePrince



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What's your point?, Youkael, they are my sons, yeah i'm writing for characters who barely exist yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMousePrince/pseuds/TheMousePrince
Summary: Mikael is teasing Yousef and it ends in a porté.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before we even had a trailer for season 4, when Yousef's Facebook page was "leaked" and we had pictures of the balloon squad. Therefore this drabble was written purely out of headcanons (we didn't even know Mikael's last name at that point).

“I bet your weights are just empty plastic.”  
  
Yousef is lying on his back on the floor of his bedroom, lifting dumbbells. He smiles.

“Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.” Mikael stretches before leaning over Yousef, pretending to examine the weights closer. “Like those fake Thor hammers you find at the shops for Halloween."  
  
“Gee, Mikael.” Yousef stops lifting and sets the weights down to one side. “I don’t know what to say," he pauses and purses his lips, eyebrows knitted together in mock thinking, "maybe you want to try and lift them?”  
  
“Nei,” Mikael straigtens and rests his hands on his hips, “you know me! I'm so weak I couldn’t even lift a bottle of water to save my life.”  
  
At this outrageous lie Yousef smiles. They’re both dancers and one needs muscles to direct one's body to music. He knows this poor banter is going somewhere and he is patiently playing along.  
  
“OK," Yousef sighs, "is there anything that could convince you of my impressive strength then?”  
  
Mikael raises an eyebrow at the word “impressive” but resolves to let it go. This time.  
  
“Habibi, are you familiar with the cinematic masterpiece ‘Dirty Dancing’?”  
  
And this is how the balloon squad once walked in on Yousef lifting Mikael above his head while the song “The Time of My Life” was being played at full volume.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the edited version of [a response](https://monstermonstre.tumblr.com/post/158739482835) I posted to a headcanon from the great [@imansmeskinis](http://imansmeskinis.tumblr.com).
> 
> It's not amazing but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy it too. :)


End file.
